


Total Symbiosis

by JollyRoger57



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 14:34:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17809775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JollyRoger57/pseuds/JollyRoger57





	Total Symbiosis

The female scientist stood in front of her boss. The Life Foundation scientress, housing her gorgeous statuesque body inside a white labcoat, stared at Carlton Drake through her brown eyeglasses. 

Carlton Drake glimpsed at Dora's onyx eyes. "Open it."

The man stepped out of the room, closing the door behind him. Before the woman even knew it, the glass container whirrled, spinned around, and with a click, the cover slid open. The blue symbiote slithered on the ground, curious, peeking around the room. The guards and the remaining lab assistants left the lab, leaving the female doctor sealed shut inside.

Still puzzled by the betrayal, Dora Skirth could only stare at the impending doom; a blue gelatin-like alien slime looming towards her.

The large goop leapt onto her. Crawling on her coat, from her thin waist to her upper torso, all she could feel was a tingling sensation; a creeping presence; an alien entity. The crystal gel seemed to pulse in life, exploring its future possible host.

"Oh, no, no, no..." Dora mumbled. She knew it. She was going to be killed, ravaged by an alien, eaten from the inside out.

She walked back slightly, the alien still crawling on her bare skin. Exploring the smoothness of her skin. Inhaling her womanly scent. Feeling her terrified emotions. 

Out of the blue, the scientist crackled and dove her hand to the alien slime, ripping it off her clothes.

It worked. The blue slime sailed through the air and landed on a table, before it lunged towards Dora, smashing her and itself into a pile of chairs, launching them on the ground. This time, she could not expel the symbiote anymore; she was trapped, winded out by the impact.

"No, please don't..." She winced, among the first contact to the symbiote. The blue substance soothed over her bare leg, crawling upwards, covering up her pair of long, slender legs. Her toenails sharpen to a claw, while the bluish goop continues to prey on her.

Tentacles continue to sprout, a few of them to her arms. They strap them up, bounding her, tendrils traveling on her elbows, pulling her towards the ever-moving mass of blue tendrils. Her clothes was shredded into pieces, leaving her nude.

A large piece of symbiotic tendril awaited her. Her vagina slammed into it, stimulating her pussy. Raped by the bluish symbiote relentlessly, slime pulsated in and out from her holes. Even the scientist fell aroused.

The alien slime fondled her luscious breasts, tendrils stretch out from the gooey substance, enveloping them, caressing them. The alien was now crawling from her thighs to her large, firm ass, plunging more and more of its tentacles to her asshole, through her crack. It proceeded, animalistically webbed its way through her smooth, flawless bareback.

Over half of her body was now enveloped in the substance. Her mouth gagged, symbiotic tentacles forcing their way into her throat, her body consumed by the bluish sea of symbiote. Her hands were slick with the blue substance, her black, silk-like hair smoothed into the blue color, and the symbiote oozing out from her pores, right to her face.

And all she could see was darkness, as the symbiote closed down to her face.

 

* * *

 

 **"Wake up, Dora."** A sound rang up in the mind of the unconscious scientist.

"Who are you?" The woman asked. Before she knew it, the sound rang up again.

 **"It is I, the symbiote. I am Agony, and you are my host. It will be best if we can cooperate with each other. I chose not to kill you."**  

"Wait, so I survived? And I became one with an  _alien_ ?"

**"Positive. This place is dangerous. We should get out of here."**

After the short talk, Dora felt that her body went into autopilot, her hands and torso jerking around, sending her into somersaults before leaping out of the window, lending on the roof. A gentle breeze came by.

"WAIT! I am still nude!" The doctor shrieked in embarrassment.

 **"Not anymore."** Blue biomass seeped out from her pores, covering her like a second skin, as the bluish gel flowed over her like liquid latex, covering up her whole human body. The suit was sleek and skintight, showing off her female curves, while forming white, teardrop shaped eyes over her human eyes and a small maw lined with tiny rows of teeth replaced hers. 

"Wow." Dora exclaimed. A surge of power flowed in her body. In her veins.

**"Where should we set off to?"**

"Of course. Now, we should talk to Eddie Brock. Carlton Drake is sending people after him."


End file.
